Vistoso mal entendido
by Neko uke chan
Summary: La relación de Nowaki y Hiroki siempre ha sido intensa, hundiéndose y superándose con los problemas, duradera o corta como se vea, las situaciones indeseadas los persiguen. Qué bueno que todo resultó en un mal entendido ¿No, Hiro-san?


_Buenas buenas mis fieles compañeros de Fan Fiction u_u esta vez les traigo algo nuevo y novedoso (?) algo que resultó ser todo un reto para mi... después de ver el anime mas de tres veces y leer el manga otras tantas, al fin me animé a escribir de esta gloriosa serie! y mas aún, para mi placer, de mi pareja favorita: Junjou Egoist! XD es un one-shot largo ^^ al fin escribí de este fandom y me gustó tanto que seguro no es el ultimo :-P espero con ansias sus rr, son muy valiosos y preciados n_n_

_Triste pero cierto: Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, es obra y gracia de Shungiko Nakamura-sama...por más que trato de convencerla, no me deja los derechos de autor ¬¬ de ser así... habría 3era temporada, una película y un live action *o*_

_

* * *

_

Un día normal, común y corriente. Era sábado, como era costumbre de un tiempo para acá, Nowaki llegaba a las 6:00 pm de ayudar en la sección de pediatría a su senpai que tomaba el turno de la noche en lugar del turno de la mañana que el joven doctor le cedía y a cambio, él lo cubría al día siguiente en su turno nocturno.

Por lo general llegaba anunciándose, encontrando a su amante enterrado en libros, periódicos, exámenes o inmerso en su lapto, preparando clases y calificaciones para el lunes. Esta vez todo estaba vacío, la sala, generalmente abarrotada de papeles y desorden –pese a lo espaciosa que era- yacía limpia, y los susodichos papeles estaban apilados y ordenados sobre la mesa del recibidor. _Hoy terminó temprano sus obligaciones_ pensó el joven Kusama al ver la habitación en paz, escuchándose solo el sonido ahogado de gotas abundantes de agua caer al piso desde el baño.

Dejó su bolso a un costado del sofá, y las bolsas de la cena en la cocina, dirigiéndose a su habitación cuando pasó al lado de la mesa que sostenía el teléfono local con la pantalla naranja iluminada "Tres llamadas perdidas" decían las letras digitales, a Nowaki le extrañó que alguien llamara un sábado con tanta insistencia –sabiendo que no había nadie en casa hasta horas de la tarde- revisó el registro de llamadas y observó el mismo número repetido tres veces a horas consecutivas. Desconocía ese número telefónico, así que tendría que ser para Hiro-san. Cerró el menú del aparato y se dispuso a seguir hasta su cuarto, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, la pantalla mostraba el mismo número que había revisado antes.

-Buenas noches, habla Kusama- respondió cortésmente.

-_Buenas noches ¿se encuentra Hiroki?- _se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, por la contextura de su entonación pareciera una mujer entrada en edad.

_Hiroki,_ no pudo evitar incomodarse un poco ante la familiaridad que mostraba la mujer al teléfono al llamar a Hiro-san por su nombre. Decidió colocar la bocina en alta voz, el sonido de la ducha se estaba intensificando, de seguro Hiro ya habría abierto la puerta del baño.

-Se está bañando en este momento ¿quiere dejarle algún recado?- contestó después de un momento, aun algo incómodo.

Se escuchaba a través de la línea como granulaba la señal. Después de unos segundos, pudo percibir a lo lejos la misma voz femenina gritando enfadada.

-_¡Claro que no necesito nada de ti! ¡y mucho menos un favor! Ni siquiera sé que haces allí, incomodando a todo el mundo, estorbando a mi familia, te agradezco no te entrometas- _Nowaki se sorprendió mucho, ni siquiera conocía a esa persona y ya lo estaba insultando en tono elevado: dos cosas, o estaba ebria, o era muy maleducada.

-Señora ¿está hablando conmigo?- preguntó elevando un poco la voz, sobre el ruido intermitente de la señal.

-_¡Claro que es contigo! ¿Con quién mas si no? ¿O estas sordo acaso?- _la voz se oía cada vez más lejos, aunque claramente se percibía que gritaba.

El cabellos negro se estaba enojando, no recordaba haber insultado nunca a nadie por teléfono, mucho menos le agradaba que le faltaran el respeto de esa manera.

-Señora, esta conversación no tiene sentido, si no me dice que quiere hablar con Hiro-san, colgaré- dijo serio, procurando no elevar mucho la voz. Ya no se oía la ducha.

-_¿Eh? ¡oh! Si, dile a Hiroki que llamé, vaya que tarda bañándose, me pregunto qué tanto hace en el baño- _habló la mujer más cerca del auricular, aun con la voz algo elevada.

-¿Podría decirme quien le llama? No puedo emitirle la llamada si no se quien habla- preguntó, queriendo saber de una vez quien era la grosera.

-_¿AH? No te escucho, habla más alto- _preguntó gritando de nuevo.

-¡Quien es usted!- gritó Nowaki a la vocina. -¿Qué tanto escándalo es este, Nowaki?- salió Hiro por el umbral del pasillo, secando su cabello con una toalla azul celeste a juego con su bata de baño blanca con bordes azules.

-_¿Quién está allí?- _preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Madre! ¿Qué haces gritando por teléfono?- se sorprendió Hiroki, acercándose a la vocina. Nowaki no entendía nada _¿Esa mujer es la madre de Hiro-san? _Pensó incrédulo.

-_¿Hiroki? Al fin atiendes, me estaba cansando de hablar sola- _contestó más tranquila, el ojos azules se molestó ante el comentario ¿¡Sola! ¿Hablar sola? Lo había insultado y gritado, y encima era tan descarada para decir que había estado hablando sola…esa mujer estaba loca.

- Te he dicho que cambies de teléfono cuando estés en la sala, el de la cocina no se escucha bien, y no estabas hablando sola, estabas hablando con Nowaki- ante la mención del chico, se volteó a verlo, lo encontró dirigiéndole una pesada mirada al teléfono, por no decir que a su espalda. Era muy extraño verlo molesto, algo le decía que tenía que ver con su madre.

-¿Madre, que le dijiste?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-_Oh querido, no le dije nada que no fuese verdad, es un pesado- _contestó amargamente la mujer, a través del cable telefónico se escuchaban vasijas sonar y gente charlando. Oni no Kamijou se enfureció ¿Quién se creía que era su madre para insultar a Nowaki? Ni siquiera lo conocía, no iba a consentir esa aptitud ni en un millón de años.

-¡Madre, no te atrevas a volver a llamar a mi casa para insultar a Nowaki! ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Si no te atiendo yo, no te permito que hables con nadie, mucho menos para ofender ¡solo yo puedo gritarle!- gruñó al teléfono, agitándolo con ambas manos, dejando caer la toalla al piso.

Kusama se sorprendió, no pensó que Hiro-san sería capaz de gritarle a su madre de esa manera mucho menos por su causa y él pensaba que estaba molesto, eso no era nada en comparación al rostro de su amado.

-_¡No me grites de esa forma!- _respondió igual de enojada, con el sonido algo opaco a lo lejos.

-¡No volveré a hablar contigo hasta que tengas algo importante que decir!- gritó con toda la boca en el auricular, colgándolo de un golpe.

Se volteó humeando por los oídos, con el ceño tan profundo que le dividía la cara. Sin darse cuenta, fue atrapado por dos grandes y conocidos brazos, que lo acunaron contra el pecho del otro.

Su rostro fue suavemente levantado por una mano, Nowaki lo miraba tiernamente, depositando un suave beso en su frente, su rostro volvió a la normalidad, demostrando un leve sonrojo.

-Gracias por defenderme de esa manera Hiro-san- le sonrió aquel chico cuatro años menor por el que sería capaz de insultar a su madre y mucho mas.

-Es que…no puedo soportar que alguien más te insulte, solo yo puedo llamarte idiota- respondió bajando un poco la vista, con un puchero casi invisible. El más alto se acuclilló un poco hasta quedar a su altura, besando sus labios como si fuesen un dulce néctar.

-No-nowaki ¿podrías al menos preparar la ce-cena?- preguntó silencioso y entrecortado, sintiendo como las inquietas manos del aludido bajaban por su espalda.

-Traje la cena Hiro-san, puede estar tranquilo- susurró a su oído, posicionando sus manos sobre la cinta de la bata, comenzando a desatar el nudo.

-No es justo, yo estoy en bata de baño y tú aun en ropa de calle- protestó al ver la diferencia de las situaciones en que estaban, claramente estaba en desventaja.

-Si quieres me quitas la ropa- inquirió, sosteniendo una mano de su acompañante y dirigiéndola al borde de su camisa, torpemente y avergonzado, Hiroki comenzó a subir aquella prenda siendo ayudado por el portador. Su aptitud temerosa siempre le hacía recordar su primera vez con su Hiro-san, le alegra que no haya cambiado desde entonces. Sonrió cuando al fin se vio despojado de su camisa.

Desató el nudo de un jalón, resbalando la línea de tela a ambos lados, separando la abertura de la tela algodonada. Adentró sus manos por aquella entrada, acariciando el pecho del otro. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Kamijou al sentir como sus pezones eran acariciados. Kusama llevó a su Hiro al sofá tomado de la mano, sentándose el primero y ubicándolo sobre sus piernas, no sin antes abrir la hebilla de su correa y bajar su cierre.

Al sentarse ambos, la bata se abrió por completo dejando expuesto el torso completo del mayor en edad y una semi erección, el dueño del nombre "Tifón" sonrió con deseo.

-No te pases- indicó Hiro sonrojado, acomodándose entre sus piernas, abrazándolo y besándolo con posesión.

-No lo haré Hiro-san, pero me estas provocando- respondió cuando sus lenguas terminaron de danzar, acortando distancias acostándose de lado en el mueble. En esa posición tenia entrada fácil, pero decidió jugar un poco más, llevando su mano por debajo de la pelvis del otro, comenzando a acariciar aquella sensible parte.

-No-nowaki- gimió, el aludido sentía como su propia parte reclamaba atención, después de unos momentos de toques indecentes, liberó su miembro de su aprisionante bóxer, sosteniendo a Hiro por los hombros con la cabeza ladeada.

-Vo-voy a entrar- alcanzó a decir, bordeando con la punta aquella entrada expuesta por la desacomodada tela, Kamijou asintió quedo, presionando sus manos contra la tela del cojín al momento de empezar a sentir aquella placentera invasión.

Controlándose en demasía, logró entrar lentamente sin causarle mucho dolor, para empezar a moverse al ritmo marcado por Hiro.

-Hi-hiro san- susurraba al aire, el susodicho se descontrolaba con eso. Simplemente se sentía pleno al saber que él, y solo él, tenía el privilegio de escuchar su nombre de esa forma de la persona que mas amaba. Aumentó el movimiento de sus caderas y con el las estocadas.

Gritos de placer inundaban la habitación, tenía su pierna derecha sostenida por Nowaki, facilitando la penetración lateral, y el joven médico tenia de frente el cuello y clavícula de su amado, dando mordiscos y lamidas de vez en cuando.

Se arquearon sus columnas y llamándose mutuamente, la oleada de placer se manifestó en aquel liquido viril. Ambas respiraciones no se encontraban, pero aun entre el sudor y el pulso acelerado, sonreían.

Con gran pesadez, llegaron hasta su cuarto, acostándose tal cual estaban, abrazados para mantener el calor. –Te amo Hiro-san- fue sus buenas noches antes de caer preso de Morfeo, calladamente le respondió –Lo sé, yo igual- dejándose vencer por el cansancio.

Al día siguiente, en horas cercanas al medio día, se escucharon estruendos en casa de ambos. Hiroki se había levantado de pésimo humor, mas amargado que de costumbre por el hambre, entre tanta actividad no había cenado, y por dormir de mas no había desayunado, dos comidas faltantes en el estomago lo ponían histérico.

-¡Nowaki, tengo hambre!- gritó entrando de un salto a la cocina. Salía fuego de su boca.

-Buenos días Hiro-san- respondió sonriente, al verle la cara se preguntó si seria de sangre tipo B.

-Hiro-san ¿por casualidad eres tipo B*?- preguntó con una gotaza en la cabeza.

-El hambre no tiene nada que ver con el tipo de sangre- gruñó.

-No tiene que esperar mucho para comer, el almuerzo está casi listo- dijo calmado, revolviendo la olla hirviente.

Hiro se sintió mal por tener a Nowaki de casero en un día tan hermoso como ese, el día anterior había llevado la cena y no la comieron, y su madre le había insultado. De alguna manera debía recompensarlo.

-Oye Nowaki, ¿por qué no sales después de almorzar? , yo me quedaré aquí y limpiaré, también haré la cena- le dijo con una atisbo de sonrisa.

-¿En serio Hiro-san?- su rostro se iluminó.

-S-Sí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- respondió orgulloso, era su peculiar manera de demostrarle que lo quería.

-Gracias Hiro-san- besó su mejilla y se sentaron a comer. Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Nowaki se vistió para salir.

-Volveré antes de la cena- dijo, cerrando la puerta.

-Tómate tu tiempo- respondió ya con la puerta cerrada.

-Lo haré- escuchó por el pasillo y se alejaron los pasos.

Tenía toda la casa para el –toda la casa por asear- limpió el desastre que habían dejado en el sofá y en la cama, la cocina, el baño, además adelantó material para el martes.

Prendió la TV por cable y vió un documental sobre teoremas e historiadores del siglo XIV, cuando terminó el programa se dispuso a hacer la cena. Preparó un platillo especial que sabia a Nowaki le gustaba mucho, cuando estuvo listo, esperó un rato a que llegara, pasaron de las 7:00 pm y no había vuelto, para evitar desperdiciar la comida se comió su plato también. Le molestaba que Nowaki no hubiese llegado, y ¡él que se había esmerado cocinando¡, aun así debía entender que pocas veces el estudiante tenía tiempo para sí mismo, así que no arruinaría su noche llamándole para que regresara.

En eso sonó el teléfono, marcando el número de su madre. Dejó los platos en el fregadero y se dirigió al aparato comunicador.

-Hola madre- respondió sin mucho ánimo, aun pensativo.

-_Hola Hiroki, al fin contestas tu personalmente_- respondió sarcástica la señora, eso le recordó la mala pasada que le hizo ayer al mencionado.

-Madre, respecto a lo de Nowaki- fue interrumpido –_no_ _te preocupes querido, ya hablé con él, todo fue un mal entendido_- contesto alegre.

-¿Mal entendido?- estaba confuso ¿en qué momento habían hablado? ¿Acaso llamó en la mañana?...¿_tan dormido estaba que no escuché el teléfono_? Pensó con horror.

-_Sí, realmente estaba hablando con tu padre cuando te llamé, y se escuchó todo por el teléfono_- explicó.

Hiro se sorprendió, al recordar el rostro del otro enojado, le parecía que fue seria la situación.

-¿Estabas hablando con mi padre?- preguntó incrédulo.

-_si_- respondió segura.

-Madre, ¿se puede saber qué clase de cosas le dices a mi padre?- preguntó con una vena palpitante

-_Nada que no pueda, solo yo tengo derecho a insultarlo-_ corroboró, una gotaza resbaló por su cabeza, ya veía de donde había sacado su carácter.

-_Hablando del chico_…-continuó la señora -…_creo que tenía algo que decirte pero no recuerdo que, cuando me acuerde te llamo_- trancó.

Hiro colgó el auricular y se volvió a enfadar al notar la ausencia del chico Kusama.

Al rato de haber recogido todo y prepararse para dormir, escuchó la cerradura abrirse. Entró Nowaki sonriente.

-Ya llegué- se anunció dejando los zapatos en la entrada. Hiro se asomó fulminándolo con la mirada –¿Se puede saber que tanto hacías?- preguntó alterado. –Saliendo por ahí- respondió inocente -¿Saliendo?- repitió con la ceja arqueada –Dijiste que llegarías antes de la cena- protestó con el ceño fruncido –Ah la cena, no te preocupes hiro-san, ya cené- sonrió despreocupado.

A Hiro casi le da un soponcio -¿Ya cenaste?- aulló con voz ronca, justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono, no contestó dejando simplemente que repicara. –y…¿se puede saber con quién estabas?- preguntó, fijándose en las numerosas bolsas de regalos que cargaba –Con tu madre- dijo feliz.

Una vena saltó de su cabeza, haciéndole compañía a la que aun no se había ido desde la conversación con su madre. Cayó la contestadora del aparato, colocándose automáticamente en altavoz.

-_Ya recordé lo que tenía que decirte, esta tarde salí con tu amigo Nowaki, es un gran chico, le expliqué lo de tu padre y dijo que no hay problema, ah, espero que te gusten los bocadillos que te mandé con él, espero no los dejes perder, compártelos. Hasta luego hijo, sé bueno con tus alumnos, un beso_- sonó el pitido que indica 'fin de mensajes'.

Una tercera vena se asomó.

-Nowaki…- llamó en un tono de fingida inocencia, con la mirada afilada.

-Si…¿Hiro-san?- preguntó precavido.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes…? Qué ibas a salir con mi madre- preguntó con el tono de 'paciencia' –entiéndase por estrés- que aplica con sus alumnos.

-Pensé que lo entendería, Hiro-san- contestó algo sorprendido.

-¿Entender qué?- apresuró.

-Que en una relación es vital llevarse bien con la suegra- respondió sonriente.

-¡NOWAKI!- explotó Kamijou Hiroki, persiguiendo al acusado por toda la casa, desordenando todo su esfuerzo de limpieza. Lanzándole cuanta cosa encontrara a su paso, acertando más de una vez en su cabeza.

Esa noche Hiro le hizo entender –a punta de objetos voladores- al inexperto muchacho que en una relación _siempre_ el yerno se lleva mal con la suegra.

FIN

* * *

_*Sangre tipo B: en Japón, el tipo de sangre es un rasgo característico como los signos del zodiaco. Los tipo B suelen ser inestables, activos y despiertan de mal humor. _

_La idea de esta definición aparte es dar la sensación de aquellas notas de traducción que en tantos capítulos nos colocan los fansubs n_n Gracias por leer mi primer proyecto de mi consentida Junjou Egoist *o* mi intencion era agregar a mi madre -entiéndase por complejo de Hiroki- a la historia pero para no hacerme una cabezota inventando apariencias y personalidad decidí dejarla al otro lado de la linea XD ¿el resultado? ¡solo lo dirán ustedes! Así que ha dejar rr se ha dicho n_n_

_Feliz día/tarde/noche, Junjou kisses~ _


End file.
